The strange life changes
by IvanSando7
Summary: Rory is in charge of the glee club know that the seniors go, and he will met a new person that maybe will change his life for ever...
1. Chapter 1 Go out with me

After winning the nationals, the senior year students have left Mckenly letting the glee club in charge of the others that have one more year to prove they are the best, and now they had to keep the tradition of winning the nationals, they know it won't be easy, but the promise to Finn, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and Kurt that they would give the best of them and they would fight to get the national trophy one more time.

In that moment, Rory was feeling a little bad, because he only have few friends, and they were going to leave and he was no good in making friend, so that makes him a little upset and sad. Also Finn told him that now the glee club was in charge of him because lately Rory demonstrated he was able to manage the glee club like the leader. But Rory was ignoring Finn because Rory was thinking if he's most deep secret, Rory was kind of bisexual, because when he was with sugar he was in real love, but now he has discovered some new feeling to the boy's in general, he liked to watch them get naked in the lockers room.

So that day he decided to tell all the glee club members his secret, because it was the last day he will se some of them and he wanted to be like he really was.

Rory: Guys, I have something to tell you

Finn: What's up buddy?

Rory: I just wanna say to you something that has been bothering me lately, and I wanted to tell you guys that…

Sugar: What's wrong?

Rory: I think I'm kind of bisexual

Kurt: Kind of?

Rory: Okay, totally sure I'm bisexual

Mr. Schuester: That's okay Rory, nobody will judge you here, we are a family and we accept all and each one of us exactly how we are

Rory: Thanks guys, really.

The day's pass and Rory decided to tell everybody of his situation and everybody look like understanding his decision. That day when they say goodbye to the senior year students, was their last day of school also, so Rory decide to only go home and relax a little. But when he was just lying in his bed he received a very strange message that makes him put an anxiety face

4:23pm Friday 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

Hi, dove, I just wanted to tell you that you are so talent, and also that you are so hot, I just wanna take that ass with me in my bed xx

4:25pm Friday 27 June 2011

From Rory

WTF?! What are you talking about? Who are you?

4:25 Friday 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

Please, send me a picture of you naked, I want to jerk myself thinking in you xxxx

4:28 Friday 27 June 2011

From Rory

What?! No fucking way, wait, how do you know i like guys too?

4:28 Friday 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

Are you kidding right? I notice that since I saw you for the first time, and let me tell you, you would look absolutely incredible with me ;) xxx

4:31 Friday 27 June 2011

From Rory

Please stop texting me, I don't even know you

4:31 Friday 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

Yes you do x

4:32 Friday 27 June 2011

From Rory

Then please tell me who are you, are you in my school?

4:32 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

Nope, I'm from Dalton Academy x

4:35 Friday 27 June 2011

From Rory

Wait, you are not that hot guy that keep messing with Kurt and Blaine, aren't you?

4:35 Friday 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

It's a shame that you know me like that, let me introduce myself, I'm Sebastian Smythe, nice to meet you x

4:36 Friday 27 June 2011

From Rory

Nice to met you too, now please can you stop sending message to me?

4:36 Friday 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

I will, with one condition

4:37 Friday 27 June 2011

From Rory

What?

4:37 Friday 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

Go out with me


	2. Chapter 2 You're not as bad as I thought

4:59 Friday 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

Please answer, I wanna date you x

5:15 Friday 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

Stop ignoring me; I know you want to date me too

5:20 Friday 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

Dove? I know you are there, answer x

5:34 Friday 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

I will not stop sending you messages until you accepted my request to go out, or when you send me that picture I mentioned ;) xxx

6:12 Friday 27 June 2011

From Rory

Stop! I'm turning my phone off

6:12 Friday 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

Dove, no! Please just go out with me one time please :(

6:13 Friday 27 June 2011

From Rory

How do i know is not a catch?

6:13 Friday 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

Trust me; all I want is to have your little tight ass in my bed but with seeing each other I get comfort xx

6:17 Friday 27 June 2011

From Rory

If I accept to go out with you, you will leave me?

6:18 Friday 27Friday 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

If is that want you want is ok by me :(

6:20 Friday 27 June 2011

From Rory

Ok, I will go out with you, but besides you will leave me alone, you also will leave alone kurt and blaine

6:21 Friday 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

I'm not interested on them, I'm interested on you

6:25 Friday 27 June 2011

From Rory

We can go out this Sunday if you want to, I'm free at 3:00pm

6:25 Friday 27 June 2011

From 0448712347658

Perfect, we can meet at the Lima Bean, it's a date?

6:59 Friday 27 June 2011

From Rory

Whatever…

For some reason, Rory was feeling excited by the idea of dating Sebastian, he know he was the meanest person in the world, or at least that was the Sebastian he knew. But also he was terrified because if someone he knows saw him with Sebastian probably they would think they were dating, and that's when he make himself concentrate because only 30 sec after he accept the date with Sebastian, he realize he can't go to the Lima Bean with him, because Kurt and Blaine always are there, and he doesn't wanted that anybody he knows to see him with Sebastian, but at the same time the thought of the adrenaline of taking the risk with dating a bad boy excited him so he decide to keep on with the date.

The days passed and Rory was more anxious than ever, he was moving from one way to another in his room, he was nervous and he started feeling a little dizzy when he realized he doesn't have to be nervous to date someone like Seb, because he almost was obligated to, because if he wanted Sebastian to stop messing with Kurt and Blaine and with him.

So the hours passed and it was time to go to the Lima Bean so he decided to started walking right to there because he have no car. Also he lied to Brittany and he told her that he was going to see with some friends of the school, the only thing Brittany said to Rory was to bring some more marshmallows because she has run out of it.

Finally, Rory made his way to the Lima Bean, but when he arrived Sebastian wasn't there so he took out his telephone and he call him

**Phone call Sunday 29 June 2011 3:09pm**

Hey, where are you?

I almost arrive, easy dove, I know you want me but keep calm

Oh, shut up and get hurry

Ok, I'm arriving the parking lot, don't be so grumpy be happy for our date

I will be happy when you arrive here then

**Call is disconnected**

Exactly one minute after ending the call, Sebastian enter the Lima Bean with a striped shirt and some red jeans, being honest Rory thinks that Sebastian looks really hot without his warble uniform, well also with it is hot for him, but there is something in the cloth that Sebastian used that makes Rory felt so nervous, because he was dress with his old braces and a green shirt with some ripped jeans, and compare with Sebastian he felt like a poor guy that was hanging out with someone more powerful and rich than him, and doesn't doubt it, because the family of Rory make all kind of sacrifices to let Rory in US because in Ireland they don't have enough money to deal with the big accounts of the US. But Rory decided to ignore that part and focus on don't being an asshole like Sebastian was with the glee club, because Rory has the thought of never being bad with someone no matter how mean have been that person with him or his friends, because everyone have a second opportunity.

So they sit down in a table close a window because it was a nice place, and also because it was a little hidden and Rory could feel a little more comfortable. They started to talk about things that you have to know about a person you recently know, like the age, the family, school, friends, hobby's etc.

But then Sebastian ask something to Rory that he didn't expected

Sebastian: Are you enjoying the date?

Rory: In fact, I am, you are not as bad as I thought

Sebastian: What does that mean?

Rory: I mean that you are not the mean guy I met before, but you are still a pig

Sebastian: Auch, but I have changed since the Karofsky accident, I will never be that mean again I promise

Rory: I don't know why but I trust you

Sebastian: It's because you also want to get into my bed like I want in yours

Rory: Ok, that's enough I'm out of here

Sebastian: No! Please, sorry

Rory:…

Sebastian: Please, stay

Rory: Ok

Sebastian: Thanks, that means also that you are not asking me to not talk to you again?

Rory: Well you are kind of an asshole sometimes, but I think I want to see you again

Sebastian: Em, thanks?

They kept talking for 4 more hours about random stuffs and when it was time to go, Sebastian offered to take Rory to his house, but Rory didn't want Sebastian to know that he lived in the house of Brittany because he didn't tell Sebastian he was poor and he was in an economic problem. So Rory reject Sebastian's offer and he walked out of the coffee to make his way home, when suddenly, Sebastian got behind him and whispered in her ear "I will make anything to make you mine, including that little and beauty ass you have" so Rory just turn around and said "Bring it on", and saying that words Rory kept walking alone by the streets of Lime meanwhile Sebastian just stayed in the entrance of the coffee seeing his new prey walking far away.

When Rory finally got home, he decided get borrowed the laptop of Brittany to check out his facebook profile, to realize he had a new friendship request : Sebastian Smythe wants to be your friend on facebook, and without thinking it two times he accept the request and send him a message saying:

9:16pm Sunday 29 June 2011

From Rory

"I had a great time today, thanks :)"


End file.
